<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Favour by SeafoamRidley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348628">A Favour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamRidley/pseuds/SeafoamRidley'>SeafoamRidley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Cooking, Bonding, Domestic Fluff, F/F, One Shot, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, but they’re still useless lesbians, they tried and thats what counts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:27:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamRidley/pseuds/SeafoamRidley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catra tried to make breakfast... it didn’t end well</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Favour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The golden sunlight shone in a deep, blood orange light through the red currents that hung around the bed. It crept into Adora’s eyes, slowly waking her up from an oddly heavy sleep. She stretched and with a heavy hand, reached over the sheets to embrace her partner’s warm fur.</p><p>‘Good mourning’ she whispered, waiting or the usual pur in response. But the room was silent. Adora, slightly concerned, opened her eyes further and realized she had clutched a pillow instead. Her nerves pricked. Catra was never up this early. Where was she? She tried to pull herself out of the sheets (accidentally giving herself a head rush) and surveyed the room. Catra was nowhere in sight. Nether was Melog, who usually made herself comfortable at the foot of the bed for the night. Suddenly, her ears became aware of a sizzling sound that was coming from just outside the room. It was a pan on the burner.</p><p>Catra was... cooking? While they usual shared meals with Bow and Glimmer in the palace dining room, Adora had requested a small kitchenette-like setup for Catra and herself. Adora would frequently use for quick breakfasts or late night snacks for the two of them. But it was always Adora who would get up in the morning and make eggs and such while Catra slept in. Had Catra decided to do the same for her today?</p><p>The sizzling grew louder. The sound brought a warm smile to Adora face. Just last year, when the two had still been sworn enemies, she could of never of dreamed this was where the two of them would have ended up. Yet, here they where; Adora sleeping in their palace bedroom and Catra making them breakfast. A breakfast that, now that she thought of it, was starting to smell burnt.</p><p>All of a sudden, the bedroom filled with smoke and Adora heard an incoherent scream for the other room.</p><p>‘Catra?!’ Adora burst out of the sheets and bolted to the doorway.</p><p>‘OH GOD, OH FUCK,’ Catra screeched, ‘ITS NOT GOING OUT!’</p><p>Adora burst into the living room to see Catra waving around a flaming pan that was spilling with black smoke. Melog, red and spiked, was reacting the same way.</p><p>‘CATRA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?’ Adora rushed to her side, ‘PUT IT DOWN!’</p><p>’ITS NOT GOING OUT!’</p><p>’PUT IT DOWN!’</p><p>Adora tried to grab the pan from Catra but instead sent it flying across the kitchenette, smashing it into a curtain. The curtain caught fire. Catra and Melog both gave spiting hisses while Adora stood frozen in place. They had just received those curtains as a gift from Scorpia.</p><p>‘Umm... FOR THE HONOR OF GREYSKULL!’ The smoke filled room quickly flooded with white light. Adora in her She ra form immediately started slashing the flaming curtain and pan with her sword. After a minute or so, the fire was out and there was a large dent in the flooring.</p><p>The two, both gasping for breath and drenched in sweat, stared at each other. Melong, finally back to her calmed state, rubbed up against Catra’s legs. But Catra didn’t budge. </p><p>‘I-‘ she began, still shaken, ‘I made you some eggs.’ She wave her hand to the charred and slashed remains of the frying pan. </p><p>‘Um... I think we should join Bow and Glimmer for breakfast.’</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You know what, sometimes you get an idea and you gotta write it out.<br/>Stay safe and remember to not forget oil with cooking!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>